olvido
by lios hijo del caos
Summary: ¿aun me odias? pregunto con su rostros dolido, era desesperante verle así nunca lo había visto de esa forma tan humano y tan divino que mi corazón se partía veo que definitivamente te has olvidado de mi, perdona si te incomode me marcho. Fic que partici


declaro: los personajes y escenarios no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a mi amor J.K.R. de Lios ( XDD)  
no persivo ninguna clase de remuneracion economica, salvo uno que otro insulto y alentadores comentarios

personajes: Harry y Draco  
advertencia: pegajoso para mi gusto  
e-mail: y

Te has despertado con la sensación de vació a mitad de la noche, a mi me pasa muy seguido desde la batalla decisiva contra el lord oscuro, no se porque pero mi corazón se desespera es como si hubiese perdido algo, han pasado varios días y sigo postrado en esta blanca cama de hospital, la soledad y las blancas paredes me deprimen mas, siento que olvide algo muy importante pero nadie me dice nada, los medimagos creen que la batalla no solo agoto mi cuerpo sino que debilito mi mente. Mi cuerpo lentamente ha empezado a recobrar su fuerza pero mi mente es un caos, tengo sueños raros me veo a mi mismo caminando sobre unas escaleras y entrando a una habitación redonda sin techo, es una torre ahí hay una persona no puedo distinguirla bien esta dándome la espalda le llamo y no voltea, me acerco lentamente hasta estar cerca de esa persona mis manos rodean su cintura y es esbelta y fuerte beso sus cabellos y cuando voltea puedo ver en sus ojos un dolor y una pena que me acelera el corazón sus ojos grises empañados por las lagrimas, eso es todo lo que puedo ver, no puedo distinguir su rostro ni saber quien es, es como si hubieran borrado todo lo demás, solo sus ojos quedaron en mi mente o mas bien en mi corazón.

Mis amigos y conocidos me visitan constantemente y no tendría derecho a decir que me siento solo, pero no es así aun cuando amanece y a primera hora hay alguien conmigo y mas tarde cuando anochece sigue el peregrinar de amigos, no puedo dejar de sentir que alguien me falta, no recuerdo muy bien como vencí al lord oscuro, pero se que no fui solo yo, nadie me quiere contar que paso, no quieren alterarme, Hermione me dijo que cuando me den de alta me dirá lo que sabe, al menos no me oculta las cosas solo las posterga.

El tiempo transcurre de una manera monótona y lenta, dicen que en un par de días me darán de alta, pero no creo que haya un cambio la sensación de perdida no se va aun, hoy siento expectación como si algo importante fuera a pasar mi corazón me lo dice espero que sea algo bueno.

Escucho la puerta abrirse con lentitud, supongo que para evitar que me despierte lo cierto es que casi no duermo y hoy me siento muy nervioso como para dormir, alguien se acerca no puedo ver quien es por que no tengo mis gafas puestas y estoy de espaldas a la puerta, un aroma conocido y nostálgico embriaga mi nariz mi cuerpo vibra como nunca lo había hecho, la persona se sienta a mi lado toma mi mano y el calor de esa mano me quema como brazas lentamente giró mi cuerpo para ver quien es esa persona que con solo sentir su presencia mi corazón late con premura, la persona en cuestión era la ultima que podría imaginar, aun no comprendo que hace aquí y mas aun por que mi cuerpo reacciona de esa manera. Me desespero y actuó impulsivamente

- ¡Malfoy¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- hable con demasiado impulso para mi gusto  
- Vine a visitarte tonto- respondió con una extraña voz suave y con ternura… algo que nunca había visto en mi vida  
- Pues no era necesario, pero gracias y si no te importa puedes cerrar la puerta cuando te vallas- respondí como si alguien me hubiera poseído  
- ¿Qué pasa Harry¿ por que me tratas así?- pregunto con voz dolida pero sin cambiar su expresión  
- ¿desde cuando me llamas Harry y no cara rajada ? Malfoy- pregunte incrédulo de la confianza de ese rubio altanero  
- Entonces es cierto lo que dicen- respondió con ira en su voz- has perdido la memoria  
- ¿perdido la memoria?- era por eso que sentía que algo me faltaba  
- Si, así es- respondió tranquilo con una reluciente sonrisa pero con un dejo de tristeza  
- Puede ser, pero recuerdo a todos y todo lo que paso- respondí tratando de saber que pasaba  
- Obviamente no es así- me respondió acercándose lentamente a mi- ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar algo tan importante Harry?  
- No se de que hablas, pero me esta poniendo nervioso- era cierto su cercanía me estaba alterando- así que por favor lárgate de una maldita vez  
- Lo haré- respondió acercándose mas a mi- tal vez tu mente lo haya olvidado pero tu cuerpo seguro no lo olvida  
- No sabia que fueras doctor Malfoy- respondí con hilo de voz su rostro se acercaba mas y mas podía sentir su aliento tan cerca de mi y era delicioso  
- No, definitivamente no lo soy- respondió con tranquilidad mientras su boca se acercaba a la mía – pero conozco tu cuerpo mejor que nadie  
- ¿Qué demonios dices?- pregunte horrorizado por esa confesión  
- Lo obvio querido- respondió y seguidamente fundió sus labios a los míos, no comprendo aun como no lo rechacé y le rompía la cara, curiosamente mi cuerpo lo anhelaba, ese beso me hacia sentir completo lo malo es que duro muy poco- soy tu amante  
- A…amantes- respondí aun confuso por el beso, Merlín ese beso confundiría al mas sagaz del mundo- eso es imposible  
- ¿Por qué es imposible?- me respondió con dolor en su voz  
- Por que simple y sencillamente nos odiamos- respondí con una seguridad que me superaba  
- ¿aun me odias?- pregunto con su rostros dolido, era desesperante verle así nunca lo había visto de esa forma tan humano y tan divino que mi corazón se partía- veo que definitivamente te has olvidado de mi, perdona si te incomode me marcho

Su mirada se empaño esa mirada gris me recordaba ese dolor que vi en mis sueños, justo antes de que me diera la espalda pude ver una lagrima en su mejilla, algo en mi estallo algo en mi me reclamaba hacer algo.

- ¡DRACO!- le hable con un grito- no te vayas  
- ¿Qué caso tiene?- me respondió sin voltear y con voz quebrada  
- Lo prometiste- le recordé y me recordé a mi mismo- prometiste en la torre de astronomía, que sin importar que, nunca me abandonarías.

Se detuvo y lentamente se giro a mi, pude ver en su rostro una sonrisa tan limpia y llena de alegría, aun lucho por recordar que alguien me dedicara una sonrisa como aquella pero siempre vendrá a mis recuerdos la imagen de "Draco" sonriendo para mi y por mi.

- Por un momento, creí que moría- me respondió y me abrazo con una fuerza y un calor que me llenaban – ¿has recuperado la memoria?  
- No, no del todo- respondí con honestidad y correspondí al abrazo- pero mi cuerpo y mi corazón te recuerdan, eso es algo que no pudo borrar Voldemort  
- ¿Voldemort te hechizo?- pregunto con preocupación y me alegre por ver esa reacción que me mostraba por mi seguridad  
- Creo que si, mi mente es un caos- respondí y me refugie en el abrazo que había aflojado para preguntarme- pero no importa, porque estas aquí ahora, no importa que mi mente no te recuerde bien mi corazón lo hace plenamente, se que te amo  
- ¡Harry!- respondió levantando mi barbilla y rozando su fría nariz a la mía- yo también te amo

Cuando dijo eso y me beso, mi mente comenzó a despertar, el hechizo se había roto, por un momento creí que moriría por el dolor del hechizo pero el sentir esos calidos y dulces labios sobre los míos me decía que debía vivir por el y para el, por que sin el no valía la pena vivir, la maldad de Voldemort era grande y me quiso robar mis recuerdos mas importantes, pero como el nunca supo el significado del amor no pudo prever que mi amor por Draco era mas grande que cualquier maldad del mundo, lo único que logro es que mi amor siguiera creciendo.

Finalmente me siento completo, pero lo cierto es que aun sin recuperar mis preciados recuerdos seguiría amando a ese rubio loco, y haría mas hermosos y mejores recuerdos a su lado, por que no son los recuerdos los que hacen el amor, es una mirada, una sonrisa o una caricia, en esos pequeños detalles esta el verdadero amor, ahora puedo sonreír al mundo y disfrutar de una verdadera vida junto a el.

Fin

Fic que participa en el concurso de la torre de astronomía.

Eso espero, me quede sin conexión y no lo pude subir antes.  
Esta historia estaba planeada mas larga pero se borro parte de ella y esto es lo mejor que pude hacer en 2 horas. Si les gusta podría rehacerla como yo originalmente la había planeado  
Muchas gracias por leer

lios


End file.
